


peaches and cream.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ABO, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kun-centric, M/M, One Shot Collection, Power Bottom Kun, Relationships tags to be added - Freeform, Smut, WayV - Freeform, hint of fluff, smut collection ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: smutty kun drabbles—requests open





	1. yukhei; a huge man

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [发情期](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199146) by [ThrivingTREE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [纯洁的廷祐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199251) by [ThrivingTREE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [禁忌之恋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199326) by [ThrivingTREE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281115) by [ThrivingTREE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE)



yukhei is obviously bigger.

even for his young age, he is visibly bigger, taller – towering over nearly everyone, presence noticeable even more with that deep voice of his. and kun, few years older feels so small, intimidated even powerless next to him.

but kun doesn’t mind, when he has the chance to be cuddled in the long arms of yukhei, sleeping against his strong chest, seeking for human warmth.

he minds it even less when yukhei is thrusting into him oh-so relentlessly, larger hands gripping his hips. and since the younger is naturally a huge package, it is not a surprise that his dick is as huge.

his thrusts get quicker and all kun can do is grip the sheets as he turns his head to whine in the pillow. each drags is intense against his walls. he feels yukhei angling his hips and hit right on the good spot, that kun can’t stop himself from arching into the younger, moans getting louder.

“gē... does it feel good ? do i make you feel good ?” he asks, voice husky, breath fanning over kun’s ear. the response is as obvious as the teasing in his voice. he whines when yukhei suddenly still his movements forcing him to look at him. the younger is towering over him, eyes hooded, skin glistening with sweat, breathing loudly. his look is feral as he takes in kun’s state.

the latter squirms under the eyes, moving his hips up hoping to make him move again. sadly, yukhei doesn’t seem to have any of if. he pins kun hard in the mattress, satisfied with the whimpers he lets out. 

“you should respond when i talk to you, right ?”, kun’s mind is way too clouded to think about something that won’t boost up his ego– not that he minds it since, in bed, it has always been this dynamic. yukhei just like being in control, wreak kun over and over.

“p-please... xuxi– ngh,” even though he’s not moving, kun still feels the tip of his cock pressed on his prostate so intensely and just because of that, he is ready to throw all his dignity outside.

“please, p-please... i– aah i need it...” he whines into the pillow. yukhei is not shy as a lover and knows what he want and try out, things that kun mostly have to try out as well which includes begging and edging among more. he continues to beg and feels yukhei throbbing in him, groaning loudly at his pitiful wailing. 

yukhei then pushes himself deeper and grinds against the older. kun sobs in his arm, tears teasing his eyes as he breaths shallowly. 

it’s only a matter of minute until kun is blinded by his orgasm, so good, so powerful. lucas follows few seconds after, coming into the older.

but kun doesn’t mind, as yukhei envelops him in his arms, peppering kisses on his skin.


	2. jungwoo; innocence ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo is not as innocent, docile and soft as everyone believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take in mind that jungwoo works out.

soft. fragile. innocent. that’s how everyone out of nct saw jungwoo when as his members, everyone knew that he was active, manly and liked fooling around. and not innocent.

kun knew this better than anyone, being his boyfriend. everyone around them seemed to assume jungwoo as the vanilla and docile type in the bedroom, _if only they knew._

 

controlling, demanding, dominant and much more. kun could keep the list going. jungwoo was probably the meanest in the sheets.

 

when jungwoo finished his schedules for “simon says” with 127 and his stress was still present and the fact that kun had been away for the chinese unit schedules had make his body stiff with unreleased tension. 

so when jungwoo walked on kun taking his shower, he couldn’t control himself. undressing himself in record, he hoped in the stall pretty much drooling at the view of his naked boyfriend. kun, him, let out a tiny squeak at the sudden intrusion.

long story short, that’s how kun found himself lifted up against the shower wall, legs around his younger boyfriend as the latter was thrusting relentlessly into him, warm water still raining over them.

kun hoped strongly that the sound of the water was strong enough to hide his pitiful and embarrassing whimpers (if ten hears them, which he probably does, he won’t hear the end of it).

jungwoo didn’t seem ready to slow anytime soon, on the contrary he speeds up– groans in kun’s ears. 

they’re both too gone to hear the members to tone down. the dreamies live close to them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that a lot of people has the uwu idea of jungwoo which is not incorrect but as time passes and he opens himself to the public you see that he’s a really talkative hyper person who likes to joke around. his aura too is no joke (even more when he was in the usa) and the fact that the members talked recently about how he was working out (+his abs in N’) well... this one is not really good and a bit rushed I would say...
> 
> if you enjoyed, kudos and comments are welcomed as much as kun ships and plots !


	3. jaehyun; forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun is promised to someone else. he still comes back every month.
> 
> kun just goes with it.

some things stay the same. unchanged. that’s a shame really.

that’s what kun says to himself every time Jaehyun’s lips meet his in a heated kiss. maybe, if he tried harder, he would have moved on. but maybe that is a lie because he could but won’t, not when jaehyun means so much to him– a forbidden love.

he still lets himself fall into the arms of the younger, regrets and guilt pushed aside for the night, pleasure overtaking.

jaehyun is the only one capable of such things, of making things so good so different. no one was ever able to understand, to know him that well.

kun knew that as the other’s hands was on his hips, caressing up and down while leaving little kisses from his neck to his collarbone. only whimpers and groans could be heard in the room. quickly, jaehyun was over him, whispering sweet little things in his ear as he thrusted in so slowly, each drags sensible against his walls.

he so close and so good, nothing else seemed to cross kun’s mind. not even the fact that jaehyun should be home with his soon-to-be wife, preparing for their wedding, not making love to him. but that’s a detail.

everything’s a detail when jaehyun’s here.

his breath gets out as little gasps as the younger goes deeper, tears teasing his eyes, hand’s in jaehyun’s. he whines as he feels himself getting closer and jaehyun just continues to whisper compliments in his ear, raspy voice obvious.

he comes few minutes later, white spots blinding his view. but this doesn’t stop jaehyun continues to thrust, pace unchanging. kun whines loudly at the overstimulation hes feeling.

 

when jaehyun finishes, the kiss he gives kun is full of emotions, full of something he doesn’t want to think of. 

 

not when jaehyun leaves few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year !   
> I feel like my stories are either too vague or too deep for the smut concept hehe   
> Pls submit some ideas !


	4. ten; shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun is ashamed, but ten doesn’t give a shit. even in the house of his parents.

kun is extremely ashamed and embarrassed right now. but ten, him, seems to be enjoying this so much.

 

they are currently visiting ten’s family in thailand for vacation. everything’s going smoothly, or at least it _was_. kun should have expected this, it’s ten after all, proud and pervert ten. the latter is mischievous, that’s a fact but to this extent ? kun was very very embarrassed.

 

he was, when ten started to caress his thighs under the dinner table, when they were seated in front of ten’s parents. his cheeks blushing when the other’s hand started to go higher and higher until stopping on his crotch.

but ten knew, kun was as harmless as a bunny, a cute little bunny who had just glared at him. the younger one was unimpressed.

 

but it’s after that that kun really felt the shame under his skin along with the warmth.

 

they were now in ten’s room, kun on the bed, completely bare, body flushed, ten’s fingers deep inside him as he left kisses along his collarbones, sometimes nipping on his neck. his parents were there, in the same house as them, just downstairs talking. they could just open the door and see what was happening. 

but ten didn’t seem to care, as he added a finger along the two others, looking down intensely at his boyfriend. the beautiful blush on his earlier was now a deep red, panting, trying obviously hard to not let out a sound, in fear of getting caught, which annoyed ten to no end. if he liked something, it was kun’s little whimpers and whines throughout the whole thing. no hearing them would be such a waste.

so he aimed for the chinese boy soft spot, scissoring his fingers, which worked efficiently as a long moan left kun’s pink lips. and damn, did that get ten ? yes it did. 

 

immediately getting rid of his pants and briefs, he grabbed the lube left on the bed (which he brought without his boyfriend knowing, kun firmly believed it was a family-friendly vacation when ten couldn’t go over three days without touching his lover), coating his fingers again and stroking himself a bit. at the action, kun lets out a whimper, and as if it was even possible, he was blushing even more. and ten never been more enamoured because _come on, who gets a boyfriend as soft, pliant, kind, bubbly and beautiful as kun ?_ they’ve been doing this for years, but kun still blushes like the first time, it’s adorable. but his state also indicate the contrary, he’s fucking sexy. ten is whipped.

 

when he finally entered the other, the moan he gets out is probably too loud but he doesn’t care because kun is always so warm, so tight around him, he can’t wait anymore and starts to thrust in. the rhythm is getting quicker and at this point he’s just pounding in, his hands gripping kun’s hips harder but none of them care. ten doesn’t care when kun looks so beautiful, ethereal, gorgeous against the sheets of his bed, when he looks so close to oblivion, to euphoria, something that ten and ten only can give to him.

 

when he feels kun clench around him, tightening he knows he is close and ten is too, so he lower himself onto his boyfriend and whispers sweet nothings into his ear, knowing really well what they do to him. it takes only few seconds for kun to come, panting, they are beads of sweat on his fore head, sticking to his hair as he stares to ten, a certain tenderness in his eyes and he just nods. 

ten knows what it means and he just leans in to kiss his boyfriend, deepening the kiss as he continues to thrust in, until kun whines of overstimulation, gripping his shoulders hard. and that’s all ten need to come, deep in kun. they both sweaty and panting when he pulls out and watches as cum spill from his boyfriend’s hole, onto the sheets.

 

“you’re unbelievable.”, kun speaks after calling his breath. “under this same roof, your parents probably heard us,” he pouts. ten just laughes. 

“you still love me, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ASHAMED. I feel like this is dirtier than all my others chapters and uuuhh wtfffffff


	5. yukhei; uncovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo and yukhei break up. maybe yukhei’s hurt but nothing is as better as kun’s presence.

he fell out of love. jungwoo did, yukhei didn’t (or maybe it wasn’t love but pure affection, attachment). it hurt so much when jungwoo said it, that things were not as intense, passionate, pure as before. so yukhei let him go, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. it did and it’s the sole reason he is here now, in kun’s appartment.

 

kun is and will always be his favorite gē. he’s the pillar of the chinese squad, he’s patient, kind, affectionate and supportive. and he’s all yukhei needs right now after this break-up. 

 

(but maybe, all of this is fake, maybe yukhei’s love wasn’t as strong as before,)

 

he seeks confort in the arms of kun, and just like his mother-like nature, the older accepts. so they cuddle on the bed in front of random drama reruns. at a certain point, yukhei restarts crying (because of a certain scene that reminded him of his single state) and kun just hugs him closer (which is difficult with a man that tall, long limbs everywhere), hids his face into yukhei’s neck and mutters, 

 

“ _i can make you happy, xuxi._ ” 

 

yukhei shudders when the older starts kissing softly his neck, he doesn’t show his surprise but his heart feels strange at the nickname. when kun starts sucking then nipping, yukhei just loses all control. maybe he can let himself have this, now that he’s single. 

so, when kun starts to palm him through his sweatpants, he just flips them over, pins kun down on the bed and starts rutting his hard on onto the other who responds with a moan. everything goes quickly, yukhei is leaving marks to every skin surface he finds and the moans he gets in response goes south. in no time, they are naked and yukhei never saw something so beautiful, so sensual as kun lays bare under him, completely flushed. lust takes over his mind quickly but he still wants to enjoy this, enjoy all the control, everything kun is giving to him.

 

curiosity also take over as kun pants, his pink lips open and yukhei slips one finger between them and his cock throbs when the older just starts sucking it, drool dripping out of his mouth. he accepts the two other one easily. yukhei believes he has never been that turned on before. slowly he thrusts his fingers against the older tongue, it’s filthy but yukhei lives for it. he retrieves them, saliva’s dripping and he enters kun with one finger.

he’s tight, incredibly tight around his finger. he starts thrusting his finger, when kun starts squirming, he adds a second then a third, his dick is achingly hard and if doubt is still there, it disappears instantly when kun whines for him, “p-please... yukhei, please fuck me...”

the younger almost kick himself in the nose searching for lube, which he finds in the drawer. the thing is half empty and yukhei can’t stop the ugly feeling creeping up thinking that kun might have used it with other men. yet he pushes his thoughts aside, stroke himself with some lube and align himself with kun’s hole.

the other is still panting, eyes lidded, his flush deepening as he whispers a faint _hurry_. yukhei enters him slowly, overwhelmed by the feeling. he’s tight, warm around his cock and he swears he never felt something as wonderful. not even with jungwoo. he starts thrusting in slowly, pace quickening until he’s pounding in the older, moans and groans audible in the room. kun’s breath seems to be faster and the velvety walls just keep clenching around him, along the loud moan that leaves kun’s pink lips as he comes all over his stomach. the debauched look on him just pushes yukhei over as he comes too, deep in kun.

 

when he pulls out, they are both too tired to talk. 

 

and maybe yukhei stops lying to himself about kun and the buried feelings he’s been arbouring for way too long.

 

 

—

 

when yukhei wakes up, it’s to an empty bed and a note on the bed side.

 

_i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have done this. i am so sorry, yukhei. i shouldn’t have abused your feeling like this, i took advantage of this situation._

_i hope you forgive me._

 

his heart clenches at the note. this is such a kun thing, apologising for the things he’s not responsible of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this chapter was loong due but its finally out. the plot was offered in one of the comments, and since the end is a bit pending I’m thinking about a part 2 ??   
> just to clear this out, yes yukhei may have old feeling for kun which he buried by dating other people (like jungwoo).
> 
> requests are welcomed !!!


	6. doyoung; habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung gets a bit obsessive about kun’s lips.

it’s really discret, really. but doyoung notices, he notices the little, really discret habits kun has as they get closer as time passes.

 

at first it’s innocent, really, cute mostly. like the way his lower lip juts out unconsciously when he’s upset or confused or how the tip of his tongue shows between his lips when he’s thinking in concentration or how he frowns lightly his eyebrows in worry. the list can go on, but it turns all to sin when ten let it slip in one of their conversation, with literally no shame (that’s ten after all) that kun gives the best blowjobs ever, and from then, life becomes hell.

 

everytime, kun’s around, he can’t stop himself from looking at his lips, all his little habits becoming sin it self. when kun talks to him, his lips shiny and pink takes his whole attention from everything and doyoung is _ashamed_. and it get worse when ten notices it (when it’s all his fault), and teases him about it.

 

“just ask him ! i’m pretty sure he’ll be happy helping you,” ten says, as if it was a matter of everyday. doyoung just sweats it out.

 

but in the end it happens. one night, doyoung is passing by the u dorm after is schedules to fetch something back from ten but when he arrives, kun is in the kitchen, alone. the place seems to be void of the other member, just as the calmness indicates. 

 

kun just welcomes him kindly, eyes sparkling, a soft smile on his lips and doyoung finds it hard to decline his invitation to eat dinner with him. everything seems to pretty well (keyword: seems) because he still cannot stop himself from staring at kun’s lips, and the chinese man seems to be teasing him ( _he’s not_ , doyoung tries to convince himself. kun’s an angel after all). but when popsicle reveals itself as the dessert, it is indeed, hell.

kun’s tongue peeks out from his lips and licks delicately the popsicle then sucks the top of it, moaning at the sweet taste. and shit, doyoung is getting horny. his pants feels tighter, his dick obviously hardening as his own popsicle melts. he’s staring and kun sees it as his gaze falls on doyoung. the latter sees something shift in his eyes as they get lidded. the korean one just gulps. 

“doyoung-ah ? is there a problem ? your dessert is melting,” kun remarks, doyoung just dies internally. he quickly finishes his popsicle and prepares himself to leave. he has to. but kun stops him. “all the others are out... it’s lonely you know, you can stay if you want.”

 

doyoung knows he shouldn’t but he still does whe he sees the other’s expectant eyes. and regret he does when they are both settled on kun’s bed, a movie playing but doyoung can’t focus when kun’s pressed next to him, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. 

 

doyoung breaths in and turns his head brusquely only to find his lips aligned with kuns one, he’s surprised but he’s been thinking about if for months. so he kisses the other softly only for kun to respond to it. then he starts to deepen the kiss, to which kun gasps, and enters his mouth with an content sigh. they kiss like this for several minutes and doyoung enjoys the control as well as the little sounds coming from kun. 

 

when they finally break out, kun’s lips are swollen and shiny with saliva and doyoung’s mind is running wild. it has every reason to when kun puts his hand on his crotch and starts to palm.

“a little bird said that you wanted me... in certain ways.” he whispers, doyoung groans in response because he knows who that little bird is. he doesn’t have the time to express his exasperation for ten when kun is already unzipping his jeans and getting rid of his boxers, between his legs. his dick twitching at the view, he watches as kun takes little licks at the head, laps the precome on the slit and takes his dick in his mouth, deepthroathing. he starts bobbing his head slowly then quickly and looks up to him, big doe eyes sparkling, pinks lips stretched around his cock, cheeks flaming red and doyoung thinks it’s the prettiest kun has ever been. his tongue is running around the shaft on the thick veins here then to the slit. the chinese man just moans around it as doyoubg grabs his hair.

 

everything feels overwhelming because, indeed ten didn’t lie, kun gives head like he’s made for it. he feels his orgasm coming and his hips are starting to jerk into the warmth until kun taps two times on his thigh and he knows this is his permission. 

he grabs his hair tightly and starts fucking his mouth roughly. he’s close, so close, he pulls kun off his dick and starts to jerk off in front of him as the other just watch, eyes lidded, and parts his lips, tongue’s out. at this, doyoung groans and comes, cum hitting kun’s cheek and some falling on his tongue. at the view, doyoung can’t stop himself and passes his finger through the white substance and puts it in kun’s mouth. the other just sucks on it, licks it and swallows it all, staring right at doyoung, who falls on the bed, completely blown out by what just happened.

 

ten was indeed right. and maybe it was as well an habit of kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘-‘ this,,, is nASTY god this is the sin  
> tbh,, whore vibes


	7. taeyong; innocence ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy

kun smiles to him from across the room, the soft sunlight making his eyes sparkle, his hair moving slightly from the outside breeze and taeyong forgets everything, his attention solely on the beauty that qian kun. he seems to forget that they are not alone, their friends taking place everywhere in the house, but only kun is capable of this– making him forget everything and lose control.

 

apparently they call this love. taeyong is not mad about it.

 

they’re often mocked by their friends, who describe them as _too domestic, old couple_ like. they both accept it, no they both ignore it because whatever people say, it always been them, only the two of them. kun and taeyong, taeyong and kun. 

 

and it would be a shame if taeyong didn’t praise the beauty that is qian kun. it’s strange, really, that people assume because of taeyong’s looks that he’s naughty, kinky and all sort of things in the bedroom (mostly ten) but he couldn’t be like that with kun, never. not to soft-spoken, light smile, comforting kun.

taeyong is not ashamed to say that they’re pretty vanilla in the sheets. they go slowly, sweet little words ushed in between, soft caresses. (kun may have asked taeyong about his kinks and if they should try them as well to which the korean quickly disagreed. there was no way he was about the taint the pure innocence that is qian kun.) (taeyong may or may not treat kun like a divine being.)

 

and that’s why taeyong is there, completely dumbfounded but mostly horny because _how, why, when_ did kun finished between his legs, kneeling, taeyong’s dick between his pink and swollen lips. and fuck, who knew he was _that_ skilled. his lips are engulfing the whole thing, tongue pressing on the slit and taeyong tries really hard to not make a sound.

they were supposed to go search for the mosquitoes spray in they room, since they’re away in a group vacation (and because no other couple than them was trusted to be left alone, jokes on them) but things happened but taeyong is not complaining. not when kun moans around his cock and bob his head harder. when he comes, it’s to the view of kun looking up at him, big innocent sparkling eyes in contrast to what he has in his mouth. 

the older is panting as kun wipes his mouth of drool or cum. the latter just smiles up at taeyong as if he didn’t just sucked (literally) the life out of him.

 

“we should head out to the others... the quicker it’ll be done, the faster we’ll be back in here.”, kun says with a wink as he heads out while taeyong just stares at his retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I’m back,,,,  
> this is a really really quick written story I just wrote. I probably got the shitiest week ever but I felt like I should post some content. I’ll be back with better stories soon. Please wait !!


	8. johnny; heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo drabble : omega!kun and alpha!johnny  
> heat/mating cycle

kun whines as johnny fondle his buttcheeks, big hands gripping as he leaves kisses all over his back. kun would have been very embarrassed if not for the lust clouding his head.

he would think about it, after his heat would be broken and that the hot feeling in his gut would have disappeared. but for now, he’s bended over in front of johnny, slick dripping heavily down his thighs, waiting for his hyung to finally do _something_.

and he finally does, _god_ , kun is completely gone. johnny parts his buttocks, thumb rubbing few times his hole, then dive down, tongue travelling up his perineum. he circles the hole a bit, more slick coming out and then enters it, moaning at the strong taste of the omega. everything that kun is takes over his senses, his scent is everywhere in the room, incredibly sweet, just like the liquid running down his legs. 

 

johnny continues to eat him out until kun whines for more. and he feels so proud of it because _only him can do this, only him can make kun feel this good. not this lanky idiot of yukhei who is way too friendly or that annoying yixing who doesn’t even have half of johnny’s height._ no, kun is his. his omega, his mate. the only one who can make him feel soft, loved, satisfied. and nothing pleases him more than pleasing kun, who needs him right now.

he speeds up, prepares the younger as good as he can. his cock is heavy between his legs, knot already swelling. when johnny enters him, the velvety walls clench deliciously around him as kun whimpers fill the room. he starts to thrust hurriedly, the omega’s back arching, butt high in the air, meeting his movements.

 

it’s filthy, but johnny absolutely love the voice of kun like this, completely lost in want, begging for more, for johnny. and god, his face. he looks completely debauched. at this point, he’s pounding in the other, orgasm building quickly. kun comes first, loud moan leaving his lips as he clenches rightfully onto johnny’s knot, locking him there as he comes heavily into his mate. he grinds his dick a last time into his sweet spot, teasing it to receive a weak whine in return as kun shudders of overstimulation.

 

it take them few minutes to calm their breath, knot keeping them together in the meantime. kun is already asleep and it’s understandable; being in heat is one of the most tiring heat and johnny knows better than waking him up, well aware that the younger will be in few hours, asking for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk anymore.. I have numerous stories waiting to be finished and I write shit like this in few minutes wtf
> 
> anyway hope you like it !


	9. jungwoo; slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo and kun missed each other. they finally relish in each other presence.

kun squirmed from his seat. jungwoo’s eyes were scanning him hungrily, undressing him, never leaving him. 

kun was actually squished between yukhei and xiaojun on one of the couch of the practice room. it was one of their usual gathering where they would be given their next schedules and plans and just all practice together. it was now the dreamies time, the other members scattered a bit everywhere in the large room. usually it was the chinese members hanging together and other multiple groups. and from all the time kun was watching the others practice while listening bits and pieces of what yangyang was saying and yukhei whispering to him, jungwoo stared at him, right into his soul. he didn’t dared to look back, too afraid of what could happen. he was even more afraid of the other members noticing (he knew some of them already did by the looks of ten and doyoung).

it still appalled him how jungwoo acted so different to his public image. when a lot of people defined him as cute and soft, which he was, he could be the absolute contrary in the privacy of their room. and that’s what he feared the most. he knew what was waiting for him tonight. after going back and forth between china and korea, taking care of wayv, the new idols that were yangyang, xiaojun and hendery, helping ten with his chinese and just being a leader, they didn’t get much time for themselves. no, they didn’t got time at all for their relationship and he knew jungwoo was the type of person to pent up stress and crave cuddles and he would have to give in tonight. he wanted to give in tonight.

 

when practice was finished, they all headed to a restaurant, before kun could claimed his seat, jungwoo grabbed his arm and pushed him down next to him. fortunately, with all the ruckus around them no one noticed it nor the hand that kept rubbing and grabbing his thigh throughout dinner. when they left, the hand found itself secured on his hip, arm wrapped around his waist. the younger didn’t leave his side until they were home, in kun’s room, yukhei sleeping in the dream dorm for the night.

as soon as they were alone, jungwoo cornered him against the wall, kissing him deeply, licking throughly. kun responded, letting him take control. his lips trailed down his neck, leaving littles kisses, until he stopped to his collarbone, sucking vigorously biting lightly.

“mmh... don’t, the stylists...”, kun breathed out. jungwoo grunted in response, saying something about marking what was his. he’ll have to cover it with make up in the morning. they tumbled back to his bed, jungwoo hovering over him. for a minute, they just stared at each other, eyes soft and love was there, unspoken but there. the korean leaned to press a soft kiss to his lips, the type of kiss that spoke so much.

until he deepens it, and starts to rut his lips into the older making him pant lightly. kun was always quiet, even more with the korean members– if someone was soft between them it was kun, a man of few words, of peace, light colors and quiet remarks. his looks matching, his pale skin flushed, hair soft and eyes sparkling.

and god, jungwoo was in love. so in love, he couldn’t see himself without kun.

 

he started to thrust his hips against the chinese one, continuing to devour his lips. they did it until lust was thick between them and that kun grabbed his shirt, blush going down to his neck. slowly he undressed both of them, appreciating the sight. he wasn’t too keen of the diet kun has been following, his stomach was flat, waist too lithe, his sharp hipbone probing out of his skin but the other looked beautiful nonetheless. kun too was staring, jungwoo have been working out with jaehyun and the other hyungs and work paid off. suddenly kun seemed too conscious as his arms raised up starting to cover himself, his gaze looking left, avoiding jungwoo’s.

the latter saw it, frowning, taking one of his hands and kissing his knuckles one by one. “don’t hide yourself. you’re perfect as you are.” he said, heart aching. he continued his ministrations, caressing every inch of skin he could reach, kiss until he deemed it enough.

soon enough, he grabbed the lube in the nightstand, dripping some on his fingers then warming it a bit.

the first finger enters easily, the second hurts a little bit and the third one transforms everything into pleasure. jungwoo scissors them calmly, presses them to his prostate few times just to get few beautiful moans out. he does it until kun whines, licking on his lips.

he strokes himself with lube and positions himself in from of his lover before entering him, watching closely his expression. 

another whine leaves kun and that’s the signal to move. he starts to move, slowly, knowing that kun doesn’t like to rush things. he thrusts deeper, aiming for a peculiar spot, which he hit. he continues to move into his until all is left of kun is little whimpers, a light sheen of sweat covering his body as he grips jungwoo, leaving nail scratches randomly. 

“i- i’m... hng... i’m close...” he pants out before clamping tightly around jungwoo, coming on his stomach. the younger stares in amazement at the blissed face which is now completely rosy. kun’s velvety walls are clenching around him and that just pushes him to his climax. eyes closed, he catches his boyfriend’s lips in a tender kiss, sighing softly through his nose. when he reopens them, kun is looking at him, this forever loving glint in his eyes. jungwoo just smiles and mutters,

 

“i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ;-; i haven’t updated in a long time but here is this little chapter (i already posted it here but then remembered that this was the place ?)   
> it’s kind of the rewritten chapter 2


	10. ten; hidden (abo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happened really fast. ten doesn’t know how kun finished in his bed, bending over for him and why he’s smelling like an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO tingz

things turned oddly, that’s sure.

 

because, right now, no other person than qian kun, _the_ qian kun is face down in the bed, ass up looking delectable.

 

ten’s brain is short-circuiting at this point with the rush of emotions, thoughts and arousal. he tries to think, how did this happen. who let it happens. because there’s no way he could have done this.

 

kun was not exactly the most popular student on campus but he has his own share of popularity, his results are always on top and he’s always out in the hallways helping people out. he seemed to have quite a number of admirers, even as a beta. 

 

because yes, kun was a beta but ten didn’t care because who would care about that when kun was probably the most perfect person out there. 

 

 _a beta._ qian kun is a beta, he’s supposed to be a beta. then why the heck this room smells so heavily of cotton candy and raspberries, smells like an _omega_ in heat. 

his thoughts are interrupted by whines, ten looks up and _fuck_ kun might be an omega, as he watches slick fall and coat the back of his thighs. ten tries to do a quick list of the latest events in his head (they were supposed to search for few books that kun had, they settled in his room, blank, blank, kun is bending over for him naked smelling like an omega, all the books forgotten on the floor). another whine comes and more slick makes its way down and ten’s alpha senses are tingling, they are asking to touch, taste, take. 

 

he leans in slowly, traces the back of those pale thighs, gathering slick on his finger only to get a taste of it. it’s good. it’s fucking good, and he feels the urge to take difficult to fight. he finally grabs those bony hips, massaging them a bit and kun cries at the skinship. there’s a part of ten asking him to stop, that he shouldn’t be doing this but the other part overpowers it. there no turning back, it’s what he think as he fingers the omega, his fingers moving easily thanks to the slick. quickly, he’s already four fingers deeps, massaging that special spot. kun comes, cum hitting the bedsheets as he arches into the fingers, loud moan on his lips but it doesn’t seem enough (it’s never enough for a heat). his dick is still very hard and he won’t calm down until he has something in him. ten knows it and luckily for him, he has something to fill him. 

 

he places himself closer to kun, the omega is struggling trying break free from ten’s hands on his hips but he won’t let go. ten growls one time and he whines and stops moving. and that’s when he thinks it might be more interesting if...

 

“beg.” he states flatly, he watches as kun startles and looks back at him, eyes wide, sparkly and watery and he looks so fucking good like this. ten smirks, “beg for it.” 

the other’s eyes seems to get more watery, and he dives his face back in his pillow. “come on, i know you can do it,” the alpha says, caressing his waist. the skin is soft, a light flush onto it.

“p-please. please,” his voice is on edge, tears apparent in the words. “please, i’ll be good,” he says and ten feels the blood rushing in his body, he doesn’t stop his caress. “please, take me... alpha.”

 

ten growls loudly at the name, his inner wolf howling in happiness. he decides that it’s enough as he positions himself and enters the omega slowly. he hears a moan, muffled in a pillow. kun is wet, warm, tight around him, when he fully made his way in, he pulls out only to the head of his cock and thrust back in, the little yelp the omega lets out only spurts him on. his thrusts are harsh and fast, they leave kun into a whimpering mess. 

at this point, their scents have mixed together. the room reeks of heat and a little bit of rut, there’s this loud sound of skin clapping in the room as they both feel their orgasm coming. kun is trembling by now, he feels so tight around the alpha as he comes for the second time, breath ragged. ten almost falls at the feeling and he pulls out before his knot starts swelling only to come on the omega’s back, cum sliding down his ass over his still clenching hole. they are both breathing heavily, and before ten can say anything, kun is already passed out. his questions have to wait.

 

(his heat continues for two more days and ten decides that knotting him is a good idea. when it’s finally done, the whole place smells like sex and kun doesn’t dare to look at him in the eyes, so ten acts on it.

 

“so, you’re an omega ?” he gets a little nod in response. “on suppressants ?” another nod. “who else knows ?”

 

“taeyong and...” he hesitates and ten just waits. “and johnny too.”

 

the surprise on his face is obvious, johnny is his best friend after all but he never said a thing about it. he frowns, “and why would johnny know about it ?” there’s now a deep blush on kun’s cheeks and his scent turns sweet, a tinge of embarrassment in it. ten feels like the response won’t be pleasing him. “he... he helped me before... with my heats.” 

 

ten can’t and doesn’t stop the loud growl that he lets out. kun’s eyes widen at this and he bares his neck in submission. the alpha just dives and takes in the sweet scent, “don’t call johnny anymore for your heats.” he only gets a squeak as an answer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disgusting but hehehehehe I haven’t posted in a long time sorry  
> stream take off and superhuman


	11. yuta; cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun is very cute, yuta thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof some dom/sub edging shit

kun is very cute, yuta thinks. the chinese members probably don’t think the same, kun‘s personality changes with his language. the way his voice gets little and shyer when he talks in korean is very cute. or maybe it’s just how he likes to cook for the younger members or how his nose scrunch up when he’s trying to figure a new arrangement on his piano. maybe it’s just kun himself as a whole.

 

kun is very cute, yuta thinks as he runs his hand in the soft brown hair. he’s even cuter now as he looks up at yuta, eyes wide, sparkling like the stars have been put in them. yuta just urges him on, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

 

kun looks so good, looks like a kitten as he flattens his tongue on the head of cock, gathering pre-cum. he then dives in and takes yuta fully and that’s what the older likes about kun, he’s always full of surprises. who would have thought that prude kun could deep-throat that easily but here they are.

he bobs his head few times before running his tongue on the thick veins on the sides. he definitely knows what he’s doing yuta thinks as kun looks up at him, there’s almost innocence in the look, he’s asking for reassurance and validation. he just smiles down at him, caresses his cheek with his thumb and whispers a little ‘you’re doing great, baby’ and it’s enough for kun.

 

yuta feels himself get closer, his lower stomach flexing as he groans and it’s the signal for kun. his mouth is now lax on his dick and he just wait, well-behaved like always. yuta pets his head a last time before grabbing his hair, he thrusts in slowly, enjoy the feeling of the younger‘s lips dragging on him, the little whimpers he lets out. he likes the control, how kun just gives himself and that makes him more special. he’s so close now he stops his movements and breaths through his nose. he leaves his dick in the warmth of kun’s mouth and lets the urgency fall, they don’t move until he’s softening, only half-hard.

 

“make me come, kunnie.” he whispers, “come on, do it for hyung.” 

 

he starts with kitten licks as usual then starts to suck hard on it. his orgasm rebuilts quickly and this time yuta thrusts hard in his mouth and don’t stop when he’s close. he continues until he’s coming hard down kun’s throath, panting. the others has tears in his eyes but he still looks at him for approval.

yuta tucks himself in, just smiles and brings him up, “did you swallow ?”, he asks, a nod. “good boy,” and kun beams. he reaches down to his sweatpants, dives his hand into his boxer, kun yelps at the contact, he already came but yuta still fingers his slit slowly looking for reaction. a little bit of cum makes its way out as kun cries from overstimulation. he does it until the younger is hard again, tears on his cheeks, he does it until kun is trembling and close again but just as he’s about to come, yuta circles the head of his cock with his finger. at this point, kun is whining loudly, he sobs as he feels his climax so close yet so far. those eyes look up at him and yuta’s whole being just feels weak.

 

(kun is very cute, yuta thinks. but he also thinks he might be in love, pure and genuine love.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. am. sooooooo. sorry. disgutang.  
> im getting better at smut and im pretty sure that’s not something to be proud of ????? this is the most “explicit” one yet i think ??? i legit had to stop writing because i was like... wth am i doing ? what even is this story ??? so that’s why the end is shit and idk how it turned into some dom/sub edging thing it was just supposed to be yuta getting a good succ
> 
> thanks for reading


	12. yukhei; backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letting out a bit of stress before their performance.

kun whined as yukhei held him down, his torso kept against the table as the younger thrusted relentlessly in him, showing no sign of stopping.

the timing was off, they were both aware of it but urges got better of them. 

yukhei groaned as kun’s hole clenched around him, little whimpers leaving his mouth, trying his best to keep quiet. 

“we– _ah_ , we have to g-go back...”, kun tried to tell, body not cooperating with mind. his whines were getting louder as yukhei was getting faster. his hands were trying to grab onto something and get ahold of himself, without available. his eyes welled with tears as the pleasure was getting better, was getting so good that all he could say was yukhei’s name over and over. 

the other seemed satisfied with that as he groaned, whispering few “good boy” and “so tight” once in awhile. yukhei could care less about their upcoming performance or all the make-up and preparations, he couldn’t care at all when he had his gē bent down only for him. and how he knew the other members would be jealous, that he got to break down kun and most importantly, just before a show. got to fuck him throughly, leaving him a whiny mess. “you’re doing so well, gē.” yukhei said to him, slowing his pace and watching his cock dragging along the hole, just to thrust back in rapidly. the sudden change made kun squirm and clench down multiple times as he sobbed into his arm, overwhelmed.

“y-yukhei... xuxi, please,” his voice was strained and little, “i need– hng, i– i want...” a little sigh of pleasure left him as yukhei hit one more time his prostate. “what do you need, gē ? talk clearly or i won’t give you what you want.” the younger obviously knew the power he had, his hands leaving bruises and the bony hips of his leader.

“i want to come, please, yukhei...” was all he needed as he grabbed kun’s cock, stroked it few times, dragged his finger on the slit for kun to come, his whole body shaking and hole tightening around yukhei, following right after, filling up his gē. they both tried to catch their breath, yukhei the first one as he laughed, “and we still have to perform.”

(when they came back for the rehearsal, as groomed as they could, the other members noticed something right away; how their leader seemed way too sleepy and clung to yukhei for his dear life. not to point out that he was drowning into the younger’s hoodie, his previous clothes dirty.

and yukhei, him, was way too happy, way too cocky about the situation. it didn’t take a lot for them to figure out what happened, as they all glared at him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, just leaving this here quickly. it’s really short ik but I felt like I needed to post something since it’s been a long time.
> 
> I have a loooot of other chapters coming up but I’ve always been struggling with finishing my stories so pls be patient ! 
> 
> Thank You for reading !!!


	13. sicheng; panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lingerie birthday

it’s unexpected from sicheng, to be into this. but he is and kun flushes at the thought. they’ve been dating for months, maybe a year, and sex is a common thing (even though kun still get as embarrassed as his first time) and now that they are in the same unit, it’s easier to be together and explore.

so, one day, what he hasn’t expected was sicheng arriving with a bag, lingerie mocking him inside. there are pretty white sheer panties in it and kun just blushes at the view of it.

“come on, gē. it’s not gonna kill you, i’m know they going to look gorgeous on you.” there’s a slight smirk on his lips and kun literally bolts out of the room, flushed from head to toe, hands squishing his cheeks.

 

when he thought it would end there, sicheng doesn’t seem to give up, as he often finds himself behind kun, whispering random compliments about how it would suit him just perfectly or how they’ll both like it. his voice is deep, even deeper when he’s horny but kun doesn’t give in, he cannot. the younger tries everything to convince him, as far as teasing him even in practice. he refuses to speak about it to the others because god, only between him and sicheng is embarrassing enough, it would be asking for bullying (aka: ten).

 

but sicheng does sound desesperate, and his birthday is coming up. the younger is not picky but he’s spoiled by the other members (read: yuta and taeil) and finding a gift is kind of difficult. and while he’s struggling, the cursed bag, the one containing the lingerie seems to be mocking him. it would make sicheng so happy and be such a good gift, it wouldn’t hurt to just _wear_ it, right ?

 

when the birthday arrives, all the members get together, hangs out at a restaurant but past midnight, everyone goes their way– the dreamies back to their dorm or houses, and most of the others separate for either karaoke or clubbing, all in discretion. 

but kun is tired and insists for sicheng to go party with the others, it’s his birthday after all and kun does not appreciate it that much but sicheng insists to go home with him for cuddles and movie, something kun cannot refuse.

but when they arrive, kun may think about it, how happy sicheng would be. so when he changes into his pajamas, curiosity gets the better of him and he actually slips on the offending garnement. he looks at himself in the mirror, and _shit_ he does look good. it compliments his ass, his thighs as well, the fabric is tight around his legs but he can’t stop thinking that another color would have been better on his pale skin. just when he turns to get a better view of his bottom in the mirror, the bathroom door opens and sicheng is standing there, taking in his allure, mouth dropping.

it’s embarrassing, really. but sicheng seems mesmerised by the look, and kun thinks he sees his boyfriend drooling, whereas he’s bright red himself.

the younger takes big steps towards him, determination in his eyes, a smirk on his lips. he takes kun by the wrist and drags him towards their room (he thanks god that they were alone in the dorm or he would have died of embarrassment), slamming the door shut. he breathes in deeply one time then turns to his older boyfriend, grabs him by the hips and kiss him deeply, tongue licking every corners of his mouth.

kun has trouble keeping up with the pace when he feels sicheng’s hands slipping to his buttocks, squeezing them hard. he’s then thrown on the bed, the other quickly diving, caging him, his smirk still present.

“is this my gift ?” is whispered in his ear as there are hands gropping him everywhere. “you look so good in this, you know that ? so pretty, only for me.” sicheng takes his time pampering kisses all over his skin, until he settles between his thighs and nibbles, sucks, marks the soft and plump flesh over and over. his mouth is getting closer to his crotch and kun can’t stop himself from squeezing his legs as his hands grip the sheets, eyes squeezed shut. it’s easy to tease him, to get him squirming and blushing under the minimum amount of attention and sicheng completely loves it.

 

but the gift is better than expected, sicheng thinks as kun slapped his hands away and decided to put a show on for him. his eyes travels to his pale thighs then those round cheeks, finally focusing on his hole and he watches as kun finger himself with one, two, three fingers. his breath is ragged, back arching a little bit, lips parting and sicheng wants to join in the fun. his fingers join kun’s, they go deeper and so achingly slower that kun starts to whine and thrust himself backwards, searching for this little place. the younger is still watching, eyes lidded when he deciced that it’s enough. he finally gets his clothes off (he can see kun peeking his abs), he peels the last item off, his boxer, his dick almost red and leaking; at this he can sees kun’s eyes dilate, lust swirling into them.

 

he pushes the other down the bed, torso against the sheets and ass in the air, the white panties are still on, still hugging him perfectly that he doesn’t want to get them off. he pushes the fabric on the side, letting him see that clenching hole, dragging his thumb over it few times, watching it swallow his finger again. he shushes kun as he does the same with his cock until he’s entering him, filling up entirely. sicheng has to take few breaths because kun is hot, warm, wet and clenching around him and he doesn’t remember when was the last time they did this.

he thrusts in slowly, gains into speed after few seconds until he’s pounding into kun, not caring that any of the members could come home right now (even if it’s still “early”) and hear the bed hitting against the wall or kun’s moans throughout the walls. he doesn’t want to care when it’s been so long and that kun looks so good like this, bent down, whimpering and gasping with every thrust, they both won’t last long, sicheng knows when kun clenches over and over around him and his thighs starts to tremble. he stops his thrusts and starts to grind relentlessly into him, kun comes first with a high pitched whine muffled against the pillow and sicheng follows, releasing inside him. as they catch their breath, he pulls out slowly and watches his cum dropping and catching into the sheer fabric of the lingerie panties. 

they look at each other, kun’s dropping eyes indicate his sleepiness and sicheng kisses his lips gently. 

 

“happy birthday, winnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skkrrrrrrtt

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcomed ! as well as resquests


End file.
